


Obi Wan's return

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon has been very lonely and missed his Obi Wan while Obi Wan was on a mission for three months.





	Obi Wan's return

“Finally,” Qui Gon stated once Obi Wan walked into their living quarters. Before Obi Wan could say anything, Qui Gon had moved from the couch to Obi Wan to pull him in for a kiss. Obi Wan kissed back eagerly, luggage dropped on the floor, instantly forgotten.

“No, hello there, nice to see you, I love you,” Obi Wan teased as Qui Gon moved his lips to Obi Wan’s neck as he maneuvered them towards the bedroom. 

Qui Gon smiled as he took a break from sucking on Obi Wan’s neck. “Sorry. I was excited to see you. It’s been a very long and lonely three months. Hello love. How are you? Would you like to talk or would you like me to finish what I have started?” Qui Gon could feel Obi Wan’s hardness as well as Obi Wan’s answer.

Obi Wan pulled Qui Gon in for a kiss. “I love you and missed you...Talking can wait. Let me take care of you.” Obi Wan made to reach to remove Qui Gon’s pants, but had his hands swatted away.

“Let me take care of you my Obi,” Qui Gon whispered softly. Obi Wan couldn’t argue with that so he remained quiet and allowed Qui Gon to remove his clothing. Once Obi Wan was completely nude, he was told to lay on the bed. Obi Wan laid down, hard and waiting for Qui Gon to stop admiring him. Several moments passed before Obi Wan spoke, too impatient to wait any longer.

“Qui Gon, you have seen me naked plenty of times,” Obi Wan growled. “Can you please stop admiring? It’s been a long few months and I am tired of waiting for you to touch me again.”

Qui Gon chuckled softly as he moved to lay on top of Obi Wan. “Don’t I know it and I can’t help but admire your body especially since it’s been three months since I’ve last seen it. Have patience my love.” 

Obi Wan whined. “I have been patient.” 

Qui Gon smiled and kissed Obi Wan again while softly running his fingers over Obi Wan’s body, tracing over every muscle, every scar, every ounce of perfection, delighting in the way Obi Wan’s breath hitched at his touch in certain places. Qui Gon kissed Obi Wan’s neck, leaving what would be a very noticeable mark before venturing downwards with his kisses and teasing touches. He took a moment to look at Obi Wan before taking all of him inside his mouth. Obi Wan gasped and moaned as he felt Qui Gon take all of him into his mouth and worked him into orgasm. It didn’t take long which Obi Wan thought was strange because usually Qui Gon liked to tease him for what felt like hours. 

Qui Gon chuckled and moved to lay beside Obi Wan after he was finished. “You know, I figured I teased you enough and know you didn’t have a chance to get off while you were gone so I decided to take pity on you. Don’t get used to this being so quick,” Qui Gon teased Obi Wan who laughed softly and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> another lame attempt at smut.


End file.
